Feelings of a Titan
by xenon zebra's
Summary: How long can i hide...how long can i stay emotionless...how long can i live a lie? r&r thnx (it's from everyone's pov)
1. This part of me is over

Feelings of a Titan  
  
Part one - Through Masked Eyes  
  
Chapter one - "this part of me is over..."  
  
"Ha in your face Cyborg!" Robin yelled out loud followed by his victory dance and mutters of 'go robin'. "All right! No need to go over board. So you kicked my butt on a game big deal!" Cyborg was clearly irritated. "Hello Robin and Cyborg." Starfire announced her arrival with a greeting. Robin immediately stopped dancing and turned to look at Starfire. 'She's so beautiful, but she never notices.'' Robin cleared his throat of all emotion that might come out when he spoke and returned Starfire's greeting. "What are you playing" Starfire inquired. Robin opened his mouth to answer but was beaten by Cyborg. "Tekken," Cyborg answered, "it's a martial arts game." Robin closed his eyes in thought. 'Does he ever stop talking about computers. Star's listening to him though...... she never pays attention to me .........' Robin tried to block these thoughts from his head but they wouldn't leave. The more he tried to think of other things the more he dwelled on his last thoughts. Eventually he left the room. Cyborg's incessant babble was finally blocked out by the closed door behind him. Robin walked along the corridor a bit than lent against a wall. His thoughts turned to Starfire. He thought of her innocence. Her emerald eyes that he could be lost in for hours. Her entrancing smile. The way she made him feel. He was so lost in these thoughts his face showed the expression of a dreamer. He was so caught up in his dreaming that he didn't notice Raven coming down the corridor and stop in front of him until she spoke. "Robin... you all right." Raven asked wrenching Robin from his thoughts of Starfire. "Oh... Rae... I didn't hear you coming... I'm fine" Robin stumbled over his words but his thoughts were clear enough. 'You idiot you got lost in a daydream in the corridor. You idiot.' "Look I've got to go, see you later." Robin said defiantly before scarpering, leaving Raven standing by herself speechless.  
  
Robin lay on his bed. His face buried in a pillow. He was still cursing over his lack of professionalism. "Remember Robin, your room private. The rest of the tower public." Robin muttered this to the pillow several times. "No use crying over spilt milk." He told himself sitting up he glanced around his room. It had hundreds of newspaper cuttings upon it, newspaper cuttings of all the Titans' victories. Behind that was a grey wall. 'My room has no emotion, no feeling.' This realisation opened Robin's eyes. He walked to the wall and slowly started to take down cutting after cutting after cutting. After a while he came to a Slade cutting. "This part of me is over," told himself as he ripped the cuttings off the wall and tossed them into the bin  
  
Well? wadja think? plz lemme know, and stay tuned! Ooh, and you know what you can do while you're waiting for me to update? No? Why, read my other fics ofcourse! Silly you! I recomend "The Original Spin-Off" me & my friend are working on it, and if you r&r it you shalt be blessed by a Pixie! YAY!! 


	2. A messenger wreathed in fire

Chapter two - a messenger wreathed in fire  
  
"Dude, what's that?" Beastboy asked Robin. 'Do you have to ask?' "Just some rubbish." Robin defied his thoughts of just ignoring Beastboy. "All right, but isn't that all your newspaper cuttings?" Beastboy asked again. 'Go away!' Robin ignored Beastboy's last question and pushed past him. 'All I want to do is erase a part of my life. A part that ended a long time ago. Something that should never even has been a part of me, and everyone wants to know what's going on. Can I do anything without being asked questions every five minutes? ' Robin stopped in front of a pile of papers and dumped his cargo. He was standing a metre or so away from the lake edge. The papers were mixed with other flammable materials. Taking a box of matches from his pocket he struck one, watching the flame dance for seconds, hanging on to those memories for a little longer. "I have to let go..." he whispered, and with that a part of his past went up in flames.  
  
Robin sat with his knees bent up to his chin with arms folded around his legs. Tears streamed down his cheeks freely as he had given up fighting against them. He stared blankly in the direction of the smouldering fire, his vision blurred by his tears. 'Why am I crying? Maybe it's because a part of me was turned to ash in that fire maybe because a part a my soul was with those cuttings... I don't know.' "Robin?" Starfire stood behind the crouched Titan with a look of concern upon her face. 'Oh Star what are you doing here!?' Robin hurriedly brushed the tears from his face, straightening himself out and paused before speaking to try and avoid a lump in his throat. "Hi Star. What is it?" Robin didn't turn to face Starfire because he knew there were streaks down his face where he had been crying. "Beastboy said you didn't seem yourself." Starfire sat next to Robin who still didn't look at her. 'I'll get that shape-shifter, and if Star looks at me and finds out I've been crying, he'll get it ten times worse.' Robin's mouth twisted with disgust but because he had head turned from Starfire she couldn't see his expression. "Robin, are you all right?" Starfire was worried about Robin's silence and the way he seemed to be ignoring her. 'No, I'm not fine but I have to be. I'll be fine Star.' "Yeah, I'm fine." Robin lied. 'I hate lying to you Star. I'm sorry...' "Ok. As long as you're all right, I shall leave you be." Starfire got up and placed a comforting hand on Robin's shoulder. 'I'm sorry' Robin listened to Starfire's footsteps getting fainter as she walked back to the tower. Part of him wanted her to stay another to leave. When he was sure that she was gone he let his emotions flow once more. All the anger, grief and sadness attached to the fire flowed out in the form of unidentified tears.  
  
Around half an hour later Robin gently lifted himself to his feet, testing his stiff legs, walked the short distance to the lakeside and splashed his face to try to remove all traces of him having been crying. He looked at his reflection in the water. "What's happened to you?" he muttered critically. His thoughts answered this for him. 'You're in love...' Robin splashed his face again and walked back to the tower. Ignoring the pile of ash that was the remnants of his newspaper cuttings.  
  
Robin walked along the lengthy entrance hall his footsteps echoing off the high grey ceiling. He stopped and stared up at the ceiling. 'Same colour as my room. The same lack of emotion.' He sighed and carried on walking, listening to his footsteps that were magnified by the gloomy walls. 'I really ought to redecorate. A nice light colour...' These thought's took Robin to his room when he got there he paused. 'Do I really want to go in there? Should I sit by my self or go and see the others?' This dilemma was for him by a shriek coming from the living area where the Titans hung around in their spare time. "Star!" Robin gasped in terror and turned on his heel running to the source of the chaos.  
  
A tall thin, female like figure stood in the centre of the room. She was wreathed in fire. The flames weren't attacking her; they were a pert of her body. They created her waist length hair (if it can be called a her) and extended to the tips of her clawed fingers. Four of which were wrapped around a lip Starfire's neck. The creature's hollow eye sockets were fixed in the direction of a green Tyrannosaurus - Rex. Cyborg was in the corner of the room tending to an unconscious Raven. Robin felt the rage building inside himself. But before he could move the figure turned to look at him, dropping Starfire who was caught by Beastboy who had turned back to his normal form. A smile curled onto the things starved looking face highlighting the hollows in its cheeks. 'I can't move!' Robin realised this with terror as the thing approached. "You are Robin," the figure spoke with a basic voice that showed no change in tone. "I am a messenger. I bring you this..." the figure handed Robin a sphere that he no choice but to take. 'What is this?' "A gift." The messenger answered the unvoiced question. She moved her flame- ridden hand in front of his face robbing him from all air in his lungs and around his mouth. Gasping for non-existent air, he passed out. The way the messenger had flung Starfire aside replaying in his mind.  
  
Please don't kill me! You'll have to read the next chapter to find out what happens. Well enjoy and don't forget to review criticism accepted!  
  
Twinkle - review and i'll love you forever! 


	3. How long can i hide?

Chapter three - "how long can I hide?"  
  
Robin felt the small metal sphere in his gloved hand. As he thought of it the memories flooded back. 'Starfire!' Panic surged through his heavy body and pain returned. He sat upright quickly but lay down again as the blood rushed to his head. He tried to look around but his spine wouldn't co-operate. Slowly robin manually lifted himself into a sitting position. Looking around he realised that he was on the sofa in the living room of Titans tower. The immense television towered over him. It seemed almost peaceful, but Robin's mind held the fearful pictures of what had happened. 'Starfire... Raven... both hurt, because... because of me...' The silence echoed painfully around his head getting louder and louder until it became unbearable. Finally Robin let out a strangled cry of pain, breaking the silence. 'Where is everybody?' Robin was still panicky but he had to let go of the pain that he harboured in his heart. Raising himself to his feet he walked to the door slowly. 'What if she's dead? No... she won't be...' These doubt's played in his head till he came to Starfire's door. It was open and Beastboy was sleeping in a chair next to Starfire's bed, his snore's the only sound in the room. As Robin entered the room he saw Starfire she lay on her bed, her long red hair was frizzy and burnt in several places. The scorch marks around her neck stabbed at him like a red- hot poker. 'Star... what have I done to you?' He tiptoed past Beastboy. Touching Starfire on the cheek he felt a warmth that only some one who was living gave. Her chest laboured up and down slowly. Breathing pained her. Robin bent over and kissed Starfire's pale forehead. "I have to go see Rae I'll come see you later." Robin whispered. Watching Beastboy he crept out of the room carefully so he didn't wake either of them.  
  
'Ok. You're here to see Rae and you're acting like a concerned friend when I go to see Star later.' After this metal prep talk Robin knocked on the door of the forbidden room. "Robin you all right?" Cyborg's head peered around the door, he looked tiered but concerned. "Yeah I'm fine. Just here to see Raven." Robin put on his professional voice though he felt far from professional. "Sure." Cyborg stepped back and let Robin through. 'Now this room has character.' The black walls were lined with shelves that held objects from Raven's native world - Azarath. Robin was glad Raven had a carpet because he didn't want to disturb her. Raven was meditating in a corner of the room. A blood stained bandage above her left eye. 'i'm sorry...' "how is she?" Robin addressed Cyborg. "she'll be fine. She just needs to rest." The first aid course that Cyborg had taken shone through. "ok. If I'm need I'll be in the living room." Robin walked of in the direction of the living room.  
  
Robin sat in a secluded corner of the living room. A card game set out in front of him. He was studying it closely. "what is he playing?" Beastboy puzzled. "solitaire." Raven answered in her usual monotone voice. "what is solitaire?" Starfire's ignorance was obvious and as usual she wasn't afraid to show it. "depends on what type you're playing." Cyborg answered. As the titan's watched Robin tidied away the cards and picked up a book.  
  
'I know they're watching me. Oh I don't care. As long as I stay away they're safe.' Eventually Robin got sick of being ogled like an animal in a zoo. Picking up his book he left for his room.  
  
'yellow might be nice, or maybe orange. Green? No Beastboy's room is green. Damn it!' robin stared at the blank grey walls. all he wanted to do was splash them with colour. 'if I'm going to stay in here I'm gonna have to like it.' Taking up the cards that lay on the bed, he threw them at the floor in anger. "how long can I hide?" the distress he felt leaking into his voice.  
  
See I told you no-one died! Well thanks for reading please review with ideas and so on. I really what to hear from you! Sorry for the delay I had exams. 


	4. Slade

Chapter 4 - Slade  
  
"He hasn't talked to us for weeks." Beastboy pointed out in an undertone as Robin walked into the communal living area, grabbed a piece of toast and left. "It is very unlike." Star stated after Robin had left. The expression on his face hadn't changed. It remained sullen. The sudden silence and minimum amount of communication (notes and gestures,) confused the Titans - a lot.  
  
'Red' Robin hadn't spoken properly in three weeks. He spent his time trying to redecorate and had just finished painting his room. The sphere was in a draw and Robin hadn't given it a thought. 'Ok. Clean bike and buy new spark plug' Robin placed his to do list on the desk. His room was void of mirrors for the simple reason that he didn't want to look at himself, because of this he couldn't see the paint on his forehead that was soon to be joined by turtle wax.  
  
'Damn scratches, how did they get here anyway?' Robin had peeled his bike from its layer of mud and was now touching up the paintwork with some turtle wax. He was so intent on polishing his bike that he didn't see Starfire until she was behind him. "Robin?" The suddenness of Starfire's voice shocked Robin and he knocked over the bottle of turtle wax. Cursing he mopped it up unsuccessfully and Starfire stooped to help. "Robin are you all right?" Starfire paused and so did Robin. 'I hurt you Star and I'm sorry' Robin looked around trying to skirt the question. "I've got to go get a spark plug." Robin blurted out. He lent forward and planted a clumsy kiss on Starfire's cheek. "Um... Robin you have paint on your forehead." Starfire was slightly flushed but Robin felt as though he was burning up. "Well I'd better go." Robin's voice sounded alienated in the silence. He got up swiftly and left Starfire alone in the garage.  
  
Robin walked along the highstreet towards the nearest motor factor. 'I am such an idiot!' As robin browsed the shelves he heard a familiar voice. "Has a young boy with black hair entered this shop?" the sullen low voice sent a shiver down his spine. 'Slade!' Robin immediately reached for his staff. He looked around trying to find a spot were he could observe and be protected. "Yeah he went up there." The checkout assistant pointed down the isle were Robin was debating with himself. 'Damn it! Can't you keep your mouth shut?!?!?!?!' Robin cursed under his breath. He really didn't want to fight Slade on his own but he had no choice. "Hello Robin." Robin turned to face his opponent. He pushed his doubts and fears to the back of his mind. Holding his staff in guard position he steadied himself for the impending attack. "Oblivious, that's what you are. You have no idea what's about to happen to you." Slade scolded Robin in a cold uncaring way. When he finished speaking the ground began to shake and Slade disappear in a flash of smoke. Robin relaxed a little but this was his fatal mistake. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Robin was hid directly at the base of his back sending him flying. Robin managed to land gracefully and saw his attacker. "Terra!" confusion, shock, he was hit with a volley of emotions. "surprised?" a smirk flitted across the young blondes face. A yellow aura surrounded her clenched fists. She raised her hands and a chunk of the floor followed. It hovered above her awaiting command. Robin ignored the rhetorical question and prepared to attack. Running forward he attempted a flying kick, using his staff as a vault to get the extra height, he aimed for her stomach but was intercepted by the stone that Terra held ready. She slammed Robin against the shelves, which collapsed on contact. Robin blinked sleepily reaching for his com-link. I've got to stay awake. I can't give in...' "finish it." The sinister voice drew Robin's attention towards it. "no." Terra refused stubbornly. "then I'll make you." Slade brought his arms up and Terra's limbs followed. Tears streamed from her eyes. Through his fading vision Robin saw a flurry of rocks pelting towards him.  
  
So what do you think? Why don't you tell me and tell me what you want to happen. Don't worry no serious damage done (oops) well any way please review. 


	5. I have no regrets

Feelings of a Titan part two - an apprentices view  
Chapter 5 - I have no regrets.  
  
"Noooooooooooo!!" Terra collapsed on the floor in distress. "What's wrong apprentice?" Slade scoffed 'He was my friend I killed him' A clattering from behind the two made Terra raise her tear stained face. 'I'm sorry' the Teen Titans had entered the chaos that was formerly a shop. "what have you done?" Cyborg tried to suppress his shock but failed. "why don't you see for yourself? I'll just be going now, apprentice?" Slade's voice held laughter and mocking that was directed at the Teen Titans and at Terra. "yes Slade." Terra agreed. She brought a slab of the floor up below herself and Slade 'i'm really sorry' she raised the slab and flew over the Titan's, causing them to duck so that her and Slade could leave the shop without another fight. The tears still fell from Terra's eyes as she guided the rock home.  
  
'I wish I hadn't done it... but I can't turn back time I must embrace the future, but how can I...' Terra lay her bed looking at the cave like ceiling of her room. Her eyes were red and puffy and her mouth was twisted in depression. "apprentice, come." Slade used Terra's earpiece to communicate with her. 'could you call me Terra for once instead of apprentice all the time or is that too much to ask for?' she swung her legs over the side of her bed and slouched out her room to see Slade.  
  
"yes Slade?" Terra spoke to feet not daring to look Slade in the eyes. Terra heard Slade's metallic footsteps approaching. When he reached her he placed his thumb and forefinger gently onto Terra's lower jaw. "look at me." He commanded tilting her head upwards. Terra resisted slightly but gave in. 'I don't want to look at you, I've all ready looked at you and you make me sick.' She closed her eyes as Slade neared them into contact with his own. "open your eyes." His cold commanding voice made her obey timidly. She opened her sapphire and looked into his masked ones. 'get on with it.' "what happened?" Slade gave away no emotions in his voice or in his body, as far as Terra could tell. 'oh great here comes the interrogation. My feelings got in the way.' "nothing:-" "don't lie to me!" Slade cut Terra off mid explanation "old feelings got in the way." She admitted. 'I hate the way he treats me.' "it won't happen again, will it?" Slade half ordered half asked. 'I don't know! Do you?' "no Slade. It won't happen again." "there's a good girl. You're dismissed." Slade mocked.# 'he always mocks. He always disrespects. I hate him, but he helps me with my powers. Robin...He made me...i hope he isn't dead. I have to forget the past. I have to forget my friendship. They aren't my friends anymore. I have no friens. My emotions mean nothing. I have no regrets about the path i have chosen...or do i? I can't have doubts. I have no regrets about what i have done. I never had a friendship with them, they never liked me, i never liked them. They used me for my powers. They didn't respect me, they didn't hold me in high regard.' Terra reeled off everything she felt for Slade and how he felt about her. It had nothing to do with the Teen Titans. She had a friendship with them that Slade couldn't break. No-one could break their friendship, except her. The deception was for herself, a mask that she could wear to convince herself that the Titan's were the ones that hated her not Slade, to show her "new" self. To show a lie.  
  
Well I hope you like it please review and tell me what you would like to happen next. (don't worry bout Robin he's fine as you will find out in my other chapters!.) 


	6. Aftermath

Feelings of a Titan part three - Tinted Green  
Chapter 6 - Aftermath  
  
"Robin!" Starfire ran to where the fallen Titan lay. 'Please, please I don't want to lose you!' She cleared the rubble franticly to try to get near him. When his body was finally free she pulled the unconscious figure into a tight embrace. "Star, I need to check for vitals." Cyborg said gently, choking on the tears he fought back. Starfire nodded and let a shocked raven take her away from Robin. She stood supported by Beastboy and Rave. Their tears fell freely from their eyes as thy watched Cyborg fumbling to find Robin pulse. 'Hurry, just use your scanners!' It would seem that Cyborg heard this for he instantly used them. "No internal bleeding. Though he has concussion and his left legs broken." Cyborg read off his scanners. 'Thank you...' Starfire felt happiness well through her and found that she was floating. She blushed at the lack of control she had shown and brought her feet into contact with the ground. "He must go to white, clean smelling building?" Starfire, as usual, struggled with her English. 'Why can't I remember English very well?' "Yeah we'll have to get him to hospital." Beastboy half corrected half agreed. "We'll have to get the paramedics." Raven advised. "I'll call them." Cyborg started typing, using the keypad on his arm to activate satellites and other gizmos that enabled him to contact the hospital.  
  
Starfire kneeled next to Robin and took his hand in hers and placed her other palm lightly on his cheek. 'They're getting a doctor to help you. Just hang in there.' "Come on Star the paramedics are here." Raven said softly while she detached Starfire form Robin. Starfire let herself be taken from him once again this time to let the paramedics to work. They strapped his neck and left leg then transferred him onto a stretcher. Cyborg came over to stand with Starfire Raven and Beastboy. "I said we'd meet them at the hospital." Cyborg said to everyone and no one. Starfire nodded as she watched Robin being carried out of the shop. 'Please be all right. Please let Cyborg be right. I don't want to lose you Robin!'  
  
Starfire sat asleep in one of the chairs next to the hospital bed where Robin lay. She opened her eyes and blinked to clear her vision. The rest of the Titans were in the room. Beastboy was curled up as a golden retriever next to the door, Cyborg was sitting in the chair on the other side of the bed recharging his batteries and Raven was meditating in the middle of the small room. Starfire turned back to look at the concussed Titan. 'What are all these tubes sticking in his arm?' Star panicked slightly then realised that the doctors had done and they knew best. In the corner of the room next to the door Beastboy turned back into himself and yawned widely. "Mornin' Star." Beastboy greeted. "But it is not morning." Starfire puzzled. "It's just an expression." 'Human customs are weird.' "Beastboy what are these tubes?" Starfire decided to ask Beastboy, as he was the only one awake. "Dunno better ask Cy." Beastboy shrugged. 'He's still sleeping, how can you ask someone's who's sleeping?' "Hey Star want a soda?" Beastboy asked from the door. "Yes. Could I have non-cotton too?" Starfire out all her effort into this. "Sure." Beastboy smiled kindly and left the room. 'He's sweet. Oh Cyborg wake up!'  
  
Starfire must have fallen asleep again for when she opened her eyes sun was streaming in through the window and Raven Beastboy and Cyborg were talking quietly in the corner of the room. "Good morning Star" Raven greeted in her monotone voice. "Yes, god morning." Starfire smiled sleepily at everyone. 'Now is as good a time as ever.' "Cyborg what are these?" Starfire asked referring to Robin's IV. "It's an IV. It gives him nutrients because he can't eat or drink." Cyborg explained, seeing the Starfire's eyes. She nodded in false understanding. 'Makes no sense at all. Someone is ill so you fill him or her with tubes? Madness utter madness' "We're goin' out for a bit you all right here?" Beastboy asked kindly. "Yes." Starfire nodded 'Sometimes I'm too passive' She watched them others leave then turned back to Robin. She took his hand in her own and felt her eyes sting. She blinked to try to keep back the tears but failed. "I love you Robin... please don't leave me..." she muttered in an undertone. 'If only you could hear me...'  
  
A thankyou goes out to kate themoonattwilight for coming up with the ultra fab title, "Tinted Green". Coincidently, thanks also for the other title "Through Masked Eyes" you rock kate!! hehehe...  
  
(Gets out box of hankies) sniff what do you think? Well you finally know what happens to Robin. Please review thanks 


	7. What an empath feels

Chapter 7 – how an empath feels. "We don't expect that he will ever wake up. He doesn't need a life support machine yet..." the doctor trailed off in Ravens mind. 'Never wake up. What will we tell Starfire, it'll break her heart.' She looked down at her feet, and shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Her breaths were shallow and slow. "Rae, are you all right?" Beastboy questioned uneasily. "I've got to go." Raven looked around the room nervously. She felt her powers surging through her as she descended into a pool of darkness. "Whoa! Rae, stop!" Cyborg yelled as the Teen tried to leave the room. She stopped and brought herself back. "What?" her normal voice was a wash with irritation. "Rae sit down and calm down..." Beastboy suggested to Raven timidly. "Fine!" she threw herself down onto the chair, as she did this she made a nearby bookcase fall. 'Take control! You can't let go. Emotion's hurt people.' Raven sat and listened to the doctor for a few moments more then interrupted. "So what you're trying to say is that there's not a hope in hell for Robin?" Raven spoke in her usual monotone voice, showing that she had regained control of her emotions. "Yes. You could say that." The doctor replied truthfully. "Well at least you don't lie. Excuse I need to get some fresh air." Raven stood form her seat and left, using the door this time. 'Idiot. Doesn't care. Tells lies I know he's telling lies.' She leaned her head back and stared at the prison like ceiling. Her eyes started stinging. 'I can't let go. I can't show my emotions.' "I can't do it!" she whimpered to herself and collapsed onto the floor in a heap. The tears leaked steadily from her eyes. "Um Rae?" Beastboy saw the sobbing wreck on the floor. 'Beastboy go away.' She felt the tension between the two of them, she also picked up an unknown feeling from Beastboy. Raven swallowed and sank into floor. She guided herself into the gardens of the hospital. 'At least he can't track me.' She found herself under an immense oak tree. The green leaves swayed in the gentle breeze. Raven pulled her hood back and let the wind entwine with her hair. She took a deep breath and felt the freshness and the cleanliness of the air around her. It held it's own emotions and they were of independence and of new life. With every breath Raven took she felt the birth of a new airy spirit. She sat entranced by the feeling of creating a life for what seemed like seconds but in reality was hours. "There you are!" a frustrated Beastboy came upon the relaxed Raven. He approached her carefully making no sound at all. "Ahh!" Raven jumped when Beastboy laid a hand on her shoulder. A black aura surrounded her hands and Beastboy. "It's me!" he yelled at Raven. "Sorry. Just don't sneak up on me like that!" Raven let Beastboy down tenderly. "You all right?" Beastboy asked. His voice swimming with concern. "Yeah." Raven looked away from Beastboy when she answered. "Rae, you're lying." Beastboy saw through Raven's lie straight away. 'He knows me to well.' "It's that doctor. He just gets on my nerves. All that, there's no hope stuff. Does he know how he sounds?" Raven revealed. "I know, he irritates me too." Beastboy agreed. He lowered himself onto the ground next to Raven. "Nice day isn't it?" the awkwardness in his voice made Raven giggle inside. 'If happy was here...that feeling, it's back... what is it?' Raven's confusion showed on her face. "What is it?" Beastboy's face held an expression of concern and query. 'Questions, questions. You can't change the nature of a human being.' "Just a problem I have to deal with myself." Raven sighed deeply willing all her worry out with that breath. "I'll see you later." Beastboy said picking himself up. He laid a caring hand upon Raven's shoulder and she smiled up at him in return. Her eyes seemed to glaze as she was consumed by that feeling. The one emotion that eluded her. She knew terror, she knew anger, happiness she had experienced these emotions as a child but this one she had never come across before. She sat puzzling in the shade of the oak. The sun warmed the earth and the flowers danced, led by the breeze. This picture of serenity sunk Raven into a feeling of relaxation and security. The sirens of the ambulance tingled in Ravens ears and brought her to her senses. 'Someone's hurt, but how?' She heard the paramedics yelling at each other, their urgency seeped through her skin and met with her heart. She started to shake with fear and anxiety. 'What is happening to me? Why am I feeling like this?' Shrieks of pain, terror and sadness filled her head they echoed around until the intensity of the pain in her own body made her cry out. Raven looked to the stretcher that held the bearer of all this pain, as her eyes connected she felt her stomach churn never before had she seen so much blood. She wretched slightly. Trying to compose herself she stood. 'I feel terrible. I feel like my insides have been wrenched from my body.' Raven swayed. Her legs felt heavy and useless. 'I can't feel my legs!' She fell hard on to the unforgiving concrete that she had unwittingly stepped onto. A fresh wave of terror took a hold of her but this time it was her own terror, her own pain that she felt. "... Her legs have been crushed..." "... Get another pint of blood here PDQ ..." "... We can't save it..." Raven felt fresh tears falling from her eyes. This time she vomited. The mental images. The blood. The emotion. It was too much. 'I can't take this, I can't take this!' Raven pushed herself up into a crawling position and started to drag herself back to the oak tree. 'I haven't taken any damage so why am I so weak?' A sudden pain in her heart made her gasp for air. Her lungs were empty. The air was there. 'Why can't I breath?' She tried calling for help but nothing came, only a feeble squeak. 'Beastboy, help me, help me, I need you.' Raven carried on fighting for air, but each breath she took couldn't satisfy her body. It longed for more. It needed more. The smiling flowers seemed to laugh uncontrollably at the sight of a suffocating empath. 'Even flowers mock me... I'm hallucinating aren't I? Great!' Her breathing cleared up and she lay clutching at her heart. She only had a few moments to recover before a new wave of despair overcame her. "Rae..." "Beastboy." She sobbed. He held out his arms and took Raven into an embrace that held comfort and caring. She let the tears soak into the morphs clothes as she gave up fighting against the emotions, they were too strong and welcoming for her to resist any longer. She just let Beastboy comfort her as she tried to come to terms with the fact that her powers were advancing and she'd have to learn to control them again. smiles widely any ideas of what should happen next? Soz bout all the characters being in one story it just kinda makes it easier coz my computers processor is too slow anyway please review. gets down on one knee to beg please please (you get the picture.) and I hope you like it! 


End file.
